All That You Are
by Mary Flourite
Summary: ¿Cuáles son las mejores formas para declarar tu amor? Algunos las hacen de las maneras más extrañas. Mimato


**Hola, como lo prometimos esta es una pequeña historia esta vez es Mimato, extrañábamos escribir de esta pareja pues es una de nuestras favoritas aunque al parecer imposible, es un tanto adaptada a las fiestas que se aproximan y esas cosas, por favor díganos en los comentarios que les pareció y también si ya vieron Digimon Adventure Tri y ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **All That you are**

De todas las cosas que podía hacer en su día como tocar guitarra, caminar, fumar o pasear había escogido particularmente pasar el día con Mimi Tachikawa ¿La razón? es que era un veintitrés de diciembre, poco antes de Navidad y día de locos en todo el mundo y era ese día el escogido por la castaña para prepares postres navideños a cada uno de sus amigos, resultaba que todos estaban tremendamente ocupados excepto él y no pudo resistirse a su carita de tierno conejo.

-Yamato, me alegro que quisieras ayudarme- dijo Mimi abriendo la puerta del departamento recibiendo al rubio con amabilidad como solía hacerlo con cada uno de sus amigos.

-Si- contestó Yamato, era el caso que él no era la persona más social o entusiasta además entendía a la perfección las miles de diferencias que tenía con la castaña.

-Planeo hacer galletas para todos, tranquilo, es sencillo ¿Cuáles son tus galletas favoritas?- preguntó Mimi sacando cada uno de los ingredientes necesarios colocándolos en las mesa.

-No lo sé... ¿Chocolate?- contestó el rubio sin ganas

-Las mías son de fresa, son muy dulces, aunque esta vez planeaba hacer unas de mantequilla- informó la castaña mientras leía el recetario, ella estaba feliz, no tendría que hacer todo el trabajo por su cuenta, además tenía a Yamato a su lado, el chico imposible para la mayoría de sus amigas y el más serio de su grupo de amigos.

Yamato veía una y otra vez a Mimi revolver los ingredientes, probarlos, corregirlos, técnicamente él no estaba haciendo nada más que escuchar las ocurrencias de su amiga que podría tener un talento especial para la cocina pero definitivamente no para el orden, los utensilios estaban regados por toda la barra, la harina esparcida por el suelo y estufa sin mencionar su camisa y la cara de su amiga, así que siendo oportuno empezó a limpiar mientras escuchaba.

-No limpies Yamato- dijo apenada Mimi al depositar las galletas en el horno -Yo lo hago- dijo tomando los utensilios sin cuidado dejándolos caer en el suelo, la castaña hizo un gesto de decepción y se agacho a recogerlos mientras el rubio ayudaba.

-Que torpe soy- dijo Mimi sonrojada, el rubio alzo la vista, la nariz y mejillas de su amiga estaban con ligeros toques blancos por la harina, sus labios resaltaban con un leve toque rojo que ella misma había provocado al chupárselos mientras probaba la masa y su cabello amarrado a una coleta había soltado un mechón que le cubría una leve parte de la cara, ella era muy hermosa, él lo sabía, lo había visto desde la secundaria, cuando ella regreso de Estados Unidos, cuando entro a la universidad, negarlo era estúpido, lo peor es que no solo era bonita, era amable, honesta y trabajadora pero jamás desde que él recordaba la había tenido tan cerca, Yamato estiro una mano y paso el mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y con el pulgar retiro la poca harina que aún había, sus ojos Zafiro se cruzaron con los ámbar de Mimi la cual lo miraba sorprendida, ella colocó su suave mano sobre la de él que aún se encontraba en la sonrojada mejilla, no dijeron absolutamente nada, el corazón de la castaña había empezado a latir rápidamente y la mano de Yamato le había parecido tremendamente cálida.

Yamato solo se podía concentrar en dos puntos, los labios de la castaña o sus ojos y no sabía cuál de los dos era el más provocador lo único que tenía en mente era lo peligroso de la escena en que se encontraba, a fin de cuentas y a pesar de ser su amiga ella era una chica completamente deseable y soltera en ese momento, se acercó lentamente hacia ella, empezaba a sentir su respiración, sus narices estaban a punto de rozarse y ...

-¡Señorita Tachikawa!- se escuchó desde la puerta -Le llego un paquete- dijo el portero del edificio sacándolos del trance, Mimi se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta, empezó a charlar con el portero, Yamato alcanzó la cajetilla de cigarros de su chaqueta y salió al balcón a fumar uno, las palmas de sus manos recorrieron su cara con desesperación un par de veces ¿qué carajo hacia? Ni es lo sabía, pero si no quería que todo se arruinara tenía que salir de ese departamento solo que sus pies de lo impedían.

Una serie de recuerdos fugaces empezaron a recorrer su mente, uno de ellos era él diciéndole a Takeru cuanto se sentía atraído a Tachikawa pero que se negaba a hacerlo ya que Mimi era una chica de familia bien colocada y él empezaba con su banda.

-Joder, eso fue hace dos años- dijo en voz alta soltando el humo del cigarro.

-¿Qué fue hace dos años?- preguntó Mimi tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Que empecé con mi banda-

Mimi tomo el cigarrillo de Yamato y le dio una calada para devolverlo -Lo recuerdo bien, yo estuve ahí en su debut, recuerdo que escape de casa para ir, aún estaba en preparatoria- la castaña dejo salir una carcajada -Me castigaron como por dos semanas-

-No sabía que fumaras- dijo Yamato sorprendido

Mimi se echó a reír -Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí- dijo y con el dedo dio un ligero golpe en la frente del rubio, dando media vuelta entro el departamento -¿quieres algo de tomar?-

-Solo si tiene alcohol- dijo el rubio apagando su cigarrillo, y pasando las manos nuevamente sobre su cara.

La tarde había transcurrido tranquilamente después de aquel incidente, ambos tomaban una cerveza mientras empezaban a decorar las galletas,

"Cabron"

Escribió Yamato en una galleta mientras reía

-Mejor yo hubiera decorado las de Taichí- dijo Mimi molesta

-Es con amor- se defendió Yamato

Mimi se echó a reír -Ahora solo faltan las nuestras- dijo dudando -Pero quiero que sea sorpresa- tomo unas galletas y las deposito en una bolsa con un tubo de chocolate líquido y se las dio al rubio -Tú harás las mías y me las entregaras mañana y yo las tuyas-

-Mañana tengo una presentación, estaré ocupado todo el día, saldremos a las 9- dijo Yamato intentando acabar con las ilusiones de la chica

-Entonces... Quizá vaya a verte tocar- dijo Mimi guiñando el ojo

Yamato sonrió de lado, definitivamente la castaña era implacable, tomo la bolsa y se despidió de su amiga para ir a su casa.

-¿Entonces le dijiste?- preguntó Sora por teléfono angustiada

-¡No!- dijo Mimi escribiendo sobre las galletas -Mañana lo haré después de su presentación-

-Pero... Es un día importante, si te dice que no... No me gustaría que la pasaras triste-

-No sé si me acepte- dijo Mimi -Pero si llega a decir que no entonces me sentiré al menos mejor, más tranquila y podré seguir-

-Entonces... Mucha suerte Mimi, estaremos para lo que se te ofrezca- dijo Sora colgando la llamada, Mimi amarro la bolsita de galletas y se preparó un baño, tenía que prepararse física y mentalmente.

Yamato tenía el tubo de chocolate en la mano y miraba las galletas, no tenía una idea clara de que poner

-Te he amado por dos años- dijo Takeru riendo detrás de su hermano

-Si no puedes ayudar no empeores la situación-

-¿Empeorar? Es la verdad- regaño Takeru

-No es que la ame, es que me gusta-

-Eres un romántico perdido hermano- empezó a reír Takeru -¿Escribe algo significante que tengan en común?-

-No lo sé... nada-

-¿Y así escribes canciones?- regaño Takeru tomando una galleta y alejándose, y fue solo así que Yamato tuvo una idea.

Mimi se había vestido más formal de lo que esperaba, al final sus padres si irían a cenar con ella así que solo tendría el tiempo necesario para darle las galletas a Yamato y regresar a casa, sentía el acoso de los chicos al ver su vestido negro ajustado, se paraba en puntitas para alcanzar a ver al rubio pero le era imposible.

-Linda, ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó un castaño acercándose a Mimi

-No, no la necesita- dijo Yamato llegando a la escena, el chico retrocedió y los dejo solos

-¡Yama!- dijo Mimi abrazándolo -No puedo quedarme a la presentación pero...- estiro las manos frente a él con la bolsita de galletas -Es para ti-

Yamato tomo las galletas y sonrío de lado -Toma- dijo dándole las respectivas a Mimi la cual estaba sonrojada.

-Yama... Yo - decía dudosa la castaña

-¿Puedes quedarte hasta que este parado frente al público? -

Mimi cerró los ojos -De acuerdo pero solo eso porque me esperan en el carro-

El lugar se había llenado, las luces estaban listas, el sonido, Mimi observaba a Yamato tomar el micrófono.

-La primera canción que tocare, es especial... Fue la primera canción que toque con esta banda y la compuse para alguien especial- y se pusieron a tocar, Mimi sonrió, recordaba la canción, escribió un mensaje al celular de Yamato y se marchó del lugar, ya en su departamento después de la cena con sus padres se dispuso a abrir sus galletas y observo de mala gana que no había escrito nada en ellas hasta que encontró un rollito de papel.

"All that you are"

Tenía escrito con al parecer el chocolate que ella le había dado, corrió por su celular y rápidamente busco la canción que había mencionado Yamato, era el nombre de la canción, era ese, la canción era para ella, emocionada tomo su abrigo para salir corriendo a buscarlo en el lugar de la presentación pero al salir choco de inmediato con el torso del rubio.

-¡Yama!- gritó ella -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues... Te he esperado por una hora, ¿me dejas pasar?-

Mimi trago saliva, todo el valor se le había esfumado -Yama yo...-

No pudo terminar la frase por que los labios de Yamato se encontraban sobre los suyos, la había besado tiernamente.

-Mimi, también te quiero- dijo Yamato al instante

-Entonces ¿Leíste mis galletas?- preguntó la castaña sorprendida abrazándolo

-Pues sí, estaban muy sabrosas, al parecer soy tan bueno en la cocina como tú-

Mimi alzo una ceja -Si no tienes nada que hacer... Puedes quedarte-

-¿Pasar Navidad contigo?- preguntó Yamato

-Sí, quizá podamos comprobar si yo también puedo ser buena en otras cosas como tú- dijo coquetamente volviendo a poseer los labios del rubio.

Fin

 **¿Qué les pareció? Quizá nos pasamos de cursis pero no nos importa :] respecto a la canción no tenemos ninguna en mente, el titulo nos pareció indicado y es por eso que la pusimos, si ustedes conocen alguna canción con el título parecido y sea romántica pueden recomendarla para que la escuchemos, gracias por leer.**

 **¡Felices fiestas, que la pasen súper bonito con su familia y amigos!**


End file.
